Sectumsempra
by JR Cloud
Summary: Susan gets closer to Draco after the Sectumsempra incident.


**Author's Note**  
This just kind of popped into my head. I just had to put it down on paper and pen so to speak. It does involve my OC Susan from Little Light. I haven't decided about going this far into the story, so I'm just going to post it as a one shot. I hope you enjoy. Remember to let me know what you think. Please and thank you. [:****

Sectumsempra  
One shot

Susan found herself walking along the sixth-floor corridor. She was still trying to calm down after her little fight with the twins. Fred and George's words still stung. She hated that they were fighting, but she was still pretty pissed at what the twins had said just moments ago. To think, she risked her butt just to see them and then get verbally assaulted by her best friends. She couldn't believe the way they treated her. It was unbelievable!

Susan stopped in the middle of her tracks. She snapped out of her little reverie. Down the corridor, she spied Harry leaning his ear against the boys' bathroom door. He slowly and quietly opened the door, poking his head in ever so slightly. He seemed to listening in on something.

Susan couldn't hear anything from where she was standing. But as she inched closer, she saw Harry slip into the bathroom and heard Harry and a very familiar voice yelling jinxes and hexes. Susan took off in a run toward the boys' bathroom. Susan pushed the door open with enough force for it to bang against the wall.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" bellowed Harry.

Draco eyes widened. His face and chest were covered in gashes. Susan watched as he staggered backward and collapsed onto the water-soaked floor. Draco's wand fell out of his limp hand.

"No —" Harry gasped.

"What did you do?" Susan yelled at Harry.

Harry staggered and slipped on the water. Susan rushed to Draco and kneed by his body, moving his head to rest on her lap. She tried to whip some blood from Draco's face, but his face was quickly covered in another layer of blood. Draco's blood quickly soaked her robes, but she couldn't bring herself to think about that. She could only bring herself to focus on the bloody, dying boy in front of her.

"No—I didn't—" Harry tried to explain.

Harry kneed by Draco. He tried to reach out his hand, but Susan slapped his hand away.

"No, don't you dare touch him! You've done enough!" Susan yelled in fury.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!" Moaning Myrtle kept screaming over and over again.

"Shut up, you stupid—" Susan was interrupted when the door banged open.

Snape walked into the bathroom, looking absolutely livid. He looked from Harry to Susan.

"Professor, please, help him," Susan looked up into Snape's eyes and pleaded with him. Susan didn't realize until that moment that she'd started sobbing.

Snape pushed Harry away and kneed by Draco. He traced Draco's wounds with his wand and started muttering something. Susan wasn't paying any real attention to Snape or Harry. She just watched as Snape's countercurse started taking affect. She watched as the blooding eased up. Then Snape repeated the countercurse, the wounds seemed to be fixing themselves up. After the third time, Snape, with the help of Susan, lifted Draco into a standing position.

"You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that . . . Come . . ."

Susan kept her arm around Draco, helping to support his weight.

"And you, Potter . . . You wait here for me."

Susan glanced back at Harry one last time. She wouldn't forget the look in Harry's eyes. He looked so terrified. So scared . . .__

Susan looked up into the mirror of the girls' bathroom. Her face was pale and she had bags under her eyes. She glanced down at her bare hands. She scrubbed and scrubbed but she couldn't get Draco's blood off her hands. She looked back up at the mirror. When she looked down again, she was no longer in the girls' bathroom. She was standing above Draco's dead body. Her body was covered in his blood. Her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Draco watched as Susan slept. He vaguely remembered Madam Promfrey sending Susan away to clean up. He didn't remember much after that. Things were a little vague in his mind. He didn't know whether Madam Promfrey allowed Susan to stay or if she snuck in, but when he woke, Susan was sleeping there beside him with her head resting on his bed. He wondered what she was doing here. They hadn't talked in quite a while. Since she was placed in Gryffindor, he made it a point to avoid her. He didn't want to. He really didn't. He loved her. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her. It was just . . . he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor. It was hard to break that kind of thing.

Suddenly, Susan's head snapped up and she fell backwards off the stool she was sitting on. Draco pushed off the covers and stood up, painfully. Before she could protest, Draco was helping her up onto her feet.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Susan countered.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked another question.

She hesitated, "I-I came to make you sure were feeling okay."

"Why?"

"Because I care," Susan said, more sure of herself.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you're here? It was nothing to do with the fact that you witnessed your _friend_ attempt to kill me?"

"Harry didn't mean—"

"It doesn't matter what he meant to do. It matters that he did it. That's dark magic that he used. There's no denying what he did. You saw him. You heard him."

Draco did have a point. What Harry did was unforgivable and, not to mention, stupid. Harry was sure to get in serious trouble. She could already hear the rumors flying around about the incident. But did it give Draco the right to undermine Harry for it. So Harry made a mistake. That's what makes someone human, right?

Draco was about to say something when Susan cut him off, "Enough! Harry made a mistake. We all do even you, Draco. We're only human."

Draco laughed, "You want to know my biggest mistake?"

Before she could do anything else, Draco cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He put everything he had into that one kiss.

"I made the mistake of not telling you I love you," Draco said as he pulled away and looked into Susan's almost-unnaturally golden eyes.

"Draco, I don't—"

"I know. You love _him_. Please just let me have this moment. You know, before I almost die again."

Susan only smiled as she let herself be pulled into a hug by Draco. She slowly settled into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. At that moment, Draco radiated the warmth that she needed.

"I almost lost you."

"I'm here for you now. I want to be here for you more. Please, let me." Draco whispered quietly.

Susan looked into his eyes. They were sincere and genuine. She wanted to trust him, but she just wasn't sure.

She nodded and hugged him a little tighter, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Susan." Draco whispered into her ear as he buried his head into her shoulder.

Susan would just have to see how this played out.


End file.
